Ryan Parent
| birth_place = Prince Albert, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2006 }} Ryan Parent (born on March 17, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who is currently an Unrestricted Free Agent. He has previously played with the Philadelphia Flyers and the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Ryan grew up in the remote town of Sioux Lookout, Ontario, Canada, playing minor hockey for the Flyers rep program until his minor bantam year. When he was 15 years old, he played AAA hockey for the Thunder Bay Kings Bantam team and was a teammate of future NHL'ers Tom Pyatt and Marc Staal. Ryan was signed by the Waterloo Siskins Jr.B. team for the 2002-03 season before being drafted by the Guelph Storm in the 1st round (8th overall) in the 2003 OHL Priority Selection. He was drafted by the Nashville Predators in the first round (18th overall) in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. After playing three seasons in the Ontario Hockey League with the Guelph Storm, Ryan joined the Milwaukee Admirals for the 2006 American Hockey League playoffs. He returned to the Guelph Storm for the 2006–07 season. Ryan also played on both Canada's 2006 and 2007 World Jr. Hockey Championship gold-medal winning teams. On February 15, 2007, Ryan was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with Scottie Upshall and Nashville's first-round draft pick (which was later traded back to Nashville who selected Jonathon Blum) and a third-round draft pick (which was later traded to Washington who selected Phil Desimone) in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft for Peter Forsberg. On April 5, 2007, he made his NHL debut with the Flyers against the New Jersey Devils. Ryan scored his first NHL goal during the 2009–10 season in a 7-4 Flyers loss against the Florida Panthers. On June 19, 2010, he was traded back to the Nashville Predators with future considerations for Dan Hamhuis. On October 5, 2010 (before the regular season started), Ryan was traded to the Vancouver Canucks with Jonas Andersson for Shane O'Brien and Dan Gendur. He cleared waivers but wasn't demoted immediately. He dressed for 4 games for the Canucks before he injured his groin. When Ryan recovered, he was re-assigned to the Canucks' AHL affiliate, the Manitoba Moose. He was recalled to the Canucks several times over the 2010-11 season, but didn't dress for another NHL game. Before the 2011-12 season, Ryan was assigned by the Canucks to their new AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves. He was loaned to Team Canada for the 2011 Spengler Cup. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play Canada }} Awards & Achievements *2005–06: OHL Second All-Star Team *2006–07: OHL Second All-Star Team Playing Style Ryan is considered a defensive specialist and has been often compared to NHL players Scott Hannan and Robyn Regehr. Personal Life Ryan was nicknamed "Bernie" by his Flyers teammates because of former Flyers net minder Bernie Parent. The two are not related and pronounce their last names differently. Category:1987 births Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Vancouver Canucks players